


Until You're Sore

by Enedhil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Different Timeline Loki, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: Baciare Loki è intossicante, lascivo, osceno, con quella sua lingua che pretende e poi si ritrae, che si concede e poi domina senza ritegno.E baciare Thor è distruttivo e impietoso. È una furia bagnata di denti e respiri soffocati che lo rende ogni volta ingordo. Non si risparmia niente con lui.La canzone ricomincia.E tutto sfuma nel delirio di un'attrazione che non ha bisogno di spiegazioni.[Thor/Peter Quill - Thor/Loki - Loki/Peter Quill - Thor/Loki/Quill ]





	1. Prima Parte

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Sì, è una pwp. Sì, sono più di venti pagine di sesso, divise in tre parti. Sì, è una threesome. E sì, c’è anche un po’ di trama, in realtà, verso la fine ^O^ perché non ce la posso fare.  
> Consideratela un “missing moment” di un ipotetico seguito dell’altra fanfic “From Another Time And Place”.  
> L’ambientazione – vabbé, ok è una parola grossa ambientazione ^^” – e le caratterizzazioni dei personaggi sono basate su quella storia. Non è strettamente necessario leggerla prima, ma in qualcosina mi ricollego a quello che è successo lì.
> 
> Altro piccolo appunto: è scritta al presente. °O° Io di solito non scrivo al presente perché non lo sento mio e per me è stato difficilisssssimo farlo, ma volevo raccontare questa scena in modo diverso e più diretto. È stata un po’ una sfida, e spero di non aver fatto un macello ^O^ Ma quando le storie nascono in un determinato modo, devono prendere vita così.
> 
> Sottolineo i pairing: Thor/Quill – Thor/Loki – Loki/Quill – Thor/Loki/Quill  
> Io vi ho avvisato, eh! Non venite a cercarmi con torce e forconi :P

  
**| UNTIL YOU'RE SORE |**  
  
  
*  
  
_Hey, street boy, want some style?_  
Your dead end dreams don't make you smile.  
I'll give you something to live for.  
Have you and grab you until you're sore.   
_[Cherry Bomb – The Runaways]_  
  
*  
  
| PRIMA PARTE |

  
L'aria fresca lo investe non appena esce dal piccolo angolo del vano doccia, insieme a un insolito silenzio. Quill si tampona distrattamente il petto con un asciugamano e va alla ricerca dei boxer che ha preparato sulla branda lì vicino.  
Una delle cose che gli mancano di più, a dire il vero, è poter girare per l'astronave senza dover fare attenzione a cosa indossa e a cosa, invece, lascia sparso in giro. Ma, in fondo, è anche felice di aver barattato quella libertà in cambio della compagnia che, in questi anni, si è costruito.  
In momenti così, però, approfitta più che volentieri della solitudine e della possibilità di scegliere la musica che vuole, libero da ogni lamentela.  
Agguanta i pantaloni e, prima di infilarli, va al pannello a cui Rocket ha collegato il lettore e digita una decina di pezzi dell'elenco. Oltre duecento canzoni, ma lui non può fare a meno di riascoltare quelle che lo hanno accompagnato per una vita, soprattutto quando è da solo.  
“ _Come and get your love”_ comincia a risuonare a un volume basso e avvolgente, e il ritmo prende subito possesso del suo corpo, facendolo ondeggiare anche mentre si piega in avanti per infilare i pantaloni. Inizia a canticchiare e arriva ancheggiando a prendersi la maglietta, che fa roteare in aria sopra la testa e poi, tenendola tesa dietro al collo, muove un po' di volte con altri passi improvvisati. Gira su se stesso mentre srotola la stoffa per indossarla e si blocca all'improvviso.  
  
Thor è fermo a qualche passo da lui, appoggiato con la spalla alla parete e le braccia incrociate. Di sicuro quel bastardo se ne è rimasto a fissarlo in silenzio da quando è arrivato, proprio per divertirsi alle sue spalle. Oh, e si sta divertendo davvero, vista l'espressione compiaciuta e il sorrisetto sfrontato.  
Peter però si limita a sorridergli in rimando, muovendosi ancora un po' a tempo di musica.  
«Credevo non ci fosse nessuno,» commenta proprio quando la maglia gli sta ricoprendo la faccia. Una volta messa, si tira indietro i capelli bagnati e squadra da capo a piedi il nuovo arrivato.  
Ha addosso solo una canottiera nera e i pantaloni con cui è uscito ore prima; gli stivali, invece, deve averli abbandonati chissà dove. Non che sia una novità, il Dio del Tuono gira spesso scalzo da quando ha riacquistato la perfetta forma fisica, ormai non se ne stupisce più nessuno.  
Ha anche dato una sistemata a quei capelli, che adesso tiene spesso raccolti in una mezza coda dietro la nuca, e la barba è tornata corta e ordinata.  
E quella canottiera nera mette in risalto ogni singolo muscolo, lasciando troppo poco all'immaginazione. È un male. _Un vero male._ Perché la sua immaginazione gliela sta già strappando di dosso, quella canottiera. _Dannata invidia!_ Lui un corpo così può solo sognarselo, non importa quanta fatica ci mette con gli esercizi. Thor invece si è rimesso addosso quegli addominali divini senza nemmeno fare più di tanta fatica.  
_Smettila di fissarlo, idiota!_ Si schiarisce la voce e cerca in giro i propri, di stivali, che con tutta probabilità ha lasciato dalla parte opposta della nave, vista la sua fortuna.  
  
«Già, lo credevo anche io.» Thor è ancora lì, immobile, come se fosse completamente a proprio agio a fissarlo, mentre lui ha ancora i pantaloni aperti e la maglietta, bloccata a metà sul busto, che aderisce alla pelle non ancora asciutta. E forse lo è... perché non dovrebbe esserlo, in effetti?  
  
«Gli altri?» Glielo chiede cercando di litigare il meno possibile con la stoffa e tirarla a coprirsi. Fingere di avere un po' di decenza è la mossa migliore. Come se non l'avesse persa mentre ballava davanti a lui in mutande.  
  
«Ancora fuori, in quel posto coi giardini volanti dentro i...» L'altro mima qualcosa di serpeggiante con le mani. «Tubi di vetro.»  
  
«Tuo fratello?»  
  
«È rimasto indietro per delle questioni.»  
  
Ottimo. Questo è un bene. O forse no, non lo è per niente. Niente Loki nei paraggi può significare solo due cose. La prima è che lo stregone irritante non può prendersi gioco di lui. La seconda... beh, la seconda è che nessuno di loro due deve preoccuparsi di non fare cose troppe disdicevoli.  
«E tu?»  
  
«Ho provato tutti gli attrezzi di quella... palestra, ma poi mi sono annoiato e ho pensato di tornare qui per lavarmi.»  
  
«Hai distrutto qualcosa e ti hanno mandato via?» Capisce che è successo proprio quello dalla sua alzata di spalle e dalla smorfia colpevole, prima ancora che il Dio del Tuono parli.  
  
«No, perché avrei dovuto?»  
  
Peter scuote la testa, sorridendo tra sé, e indica la doccia. «È libera.» Si infila la giacca, intanto, provando a mettere un nuovo strato di vestiti tra sé e quel corpo davanti a lui che continua a lampeggiare come un maledetto segnale di pericolo. Se si fosse preoccupato di chiudersi i pantaloni, prima, sembrerebbe un po' meno ridicolo così, in effetti. «Puoi usare tutta l'acqua rimasta, facciamo rifornimento anche di quella prima di ripartire.»  
  
«Tu cosa fai?»  
  
_Che domanda è? Che cazzo di domanda è? Cerco di non pensare a te lì dentro?_  
«Ah... io l'ho già fatta. Non credo sia una buona idea che...» Indica se stesso e poi l'altro. È davvero una proposta? No, non lo è. È solo uno stupido – e anche indegno – modo per uscire incolume da quella situazione.  
  
Thor soffia una risatina e alla fine si decide ad avvicinarsi a lui.  
«Non ti stavo invitando nella doccia con me.»  
_Bastardo._ Si muove già come se sapesse cosa è capace di provocargli, con una mano a carezzarsi il bordo dei pantaloni, il pollice che si aggancia sotto di esso. Non ha nemmeno la cintura. Quando si è tolto anche quella?  
  
«No, certo che no!» Quill accenna una risata a sua volta, un po' troppo ostentata per risultare naturale. «Sarebbe una pessima idea, ci si sta a malapena in uno lì dentro.»  
  
«Quindi... cosa fai?»  
  
«Se mi lasci passare, vado di sopra a sedermi da qualche parte a fare... uhm... qualcosa.» Peter sostiene il suo sguardo, per nulla intimidito da quella vicinanza. Un passo o poco più li separa, adesso. _Solo_ un passo. Sono entrambi immobili e Thor non cede nemmeno di un centimetro, di un soffio, di uno stramaledetto battito di cuore. Star Lord sente il proprio, però, e sta già battendo più del dovuto al pensiero di cosa significa quella vicinanza. L'altro continua a fissarlo, l'angolo delle labbra rialzato in un sorrisino spudorato. Dio, quanto avrebbe voluto cancellarglielo dalla bocca con la propria, così, senza più pensare a nient'altro. Come quella prima volta, quando tutto è iniziato per colpa del vino e... di quell'insopportabile stregone.  
«Ma non vuoi lasciarmi passare, giusto?» Lo mormora per avere una conferma che in realtà già possiede.  
  
«Giusto.»  
  
Quando l'altro gli risponde, con quella sola parola roca e sussurrata, un fremito gli si insinua direttamente tra le cosce e va a risvegliargli la carne che _ancora_ non ha rinchiuso dietro ai pantaloni.  
«Ok. Tanto nemmeno io volevo passare.»  
_Sì, bravo Peter, diglielo che stavi solo aspettando di fare ancora sesso con lui. Patetico._  
Ma Thor già lo sa. Ce l'ha scritto in faccia, nello sguardo, nel respiro lento e profondo, perfino.  
Ed è tornato lì proprio per quello.  
Sente le sue dita sull'addome. Non una carezza, ma un richiamo. Un avvertimento che scivola sotto il bordo della maglia e resta lì, a indugiare in attesa che lui risponda. I polpastrelli gli sfiorano la pelle, tra il profilo dei boxer e l'ombelico. Quanto sarebbe imbarazzante se scendessero un poco di più e sentissero la punta dell'erezione che già gli si sta gonfiando?  
«Non credo sia una buona idea.» Riesce a buttare fuori almeno quel falsissimo tentativo di ritrarsi, prima di stringere i pugni per provare a darsi un po' di controllo.  
  
La mano del Dio del Tuono però non si ferma, e ad essa si aggiunge quella frase: «Potrebbe arrivare qualcuno, sì.» Il modo in cui lo dice, invece di farlo sembrare rischioso, lo rende solo più eccitante.  
  
Peter sente le dita osare di più e deglutisce. Arrivano sulla stoffa e percorrono la curva visibile del suo sesso. _Respira. Trova una scusa. Allontanati._  
Resistere o cedere. Sembra una scelta così difficile, e invece tutto di lui ha già deciso.  
«Allora è meglio sbrigarci.» _Che si fotta tutto quanto._  
Non ci sono più pensieri razionali, impedimenti, indecisioni. C'è soltanto la voglia di provare ancora  
quell'incredibile tumulto di emozioni che le volte passate lo hanno lasciato senza fiato, senza parole e senza la capacità di rialzarsi dalla superficie orizzontale – o verticale – su cui erano finiti.  
La voglia di divertirsi e basta. Di godere e basta.  
Gli mette una mano tra le cosce, sfacciato, e preme col palmo sul rigonfiamento nascosto che già avverte. Gli ruba un sospiro vittorioso. Perché è vero, Thor ha vinto. Hanno vinto entrambi, ed entrambi sanno che quello è l'inizio di tutto.  
Cerca di spingerlo indietro con l'intenzione di mandarlo verso il suo letto, consapevole che sì, quello non è altro che un tentativo, perché neanche la potenza fisica del sangue dei Celestiali che gli è rimasta può fare qualcosa contro la forza dell'altro.  
  
Thor lo asseconda solo per qualche passo, prima di ribellarsi. Lo afferra per la maglietta e lo strattona da un'altra parte, scaraventandolo contro la parete. Lo trattiene così, con la stoffa rialzata fin sopra ai pettorali e le dita agganciate allo scollo, il corpo premuto contro al suo, i fianchi che iniziano a ondeggiare con una lentezza calcolata per strusciarsi su di lui.  
E Quill all'istante si sente bloccato, soggiogato dalla sua imponenza, dal fiato che gli accarezza il viso, da quell'irrefrenabile desiderio di avere di più.  
«Chi ha il comando?» Glielo chiede appena Thor avvicina la bocca al suo orecchio, probabilmente con l'intento di dirgli qualcosa. Lo anticipa di poco e sente il riverbero di una risata, prima che le labbra lo lambiscano in una promessa.  
  
«Ora vediamo.»  
  
*  
  
Thor inizia a leccargli collo, imponendosi su di lui con tutto il proprio peso. Il respiro veloce che sente sulla guancia lo fa sorridere. Far perdere la testa a Quill è sempre stato facile, ma da quella prima volta, non ha mai smesso di divertirsi a provocarlo in quella sorta di lotta per il potere che nessuno dei due vuole mai perdere.  
Sente le mani dell'altro sulla schiena, gli rialzano la canottiera fino alle spalle e a lui non resta altro da fare se non distaccarsi dal corpo su cui si è spinto per sfilarsela. Non fa in tempo a gettarla che Peter gli è già addosso, con le dita a tracciare il suo petto. Non sono carezze. Sono dei tocchi esigenti e mirati a tastare il più possibile dei suoi muscoli, mentre con lo sguardo l'uomo lo soppesa, lo divora, imprime una scia bruciante di ammirazione e invidia lungo tutta la sua pelle esposta.  
Non può fingere che non gli piaccia, che non lo lusinghi, che non lo ecciti il bisogno incontenibile dell'altro di toccarlo in quel modo.  
E non può dimenticare la prima volta che Quill gli ha messo le mani addosso con quell'iniziale titubanza, diventata dopo soli pochi secondi una smania vorace di contatto. Prima i commenti velati di diffidenza e ironia per superare l'imbarazzo, e poi i gemiti sorpresi di un desiderio che a ogni occhiata e a ogni gesto è esploso sempre di più.  
  
«Come diavolo fai a essere così?»  
  
Eccola, di nuovo. La rivalità, nascosta dietro al più dissoluto desiderio. Peter vorrebbe vincerlo su ogni piano in cui vengono messi a confronto, tanto quanto vorrebbe _prenderlo_ su ogni piano che hanno a disposizione. «Sono un dio,» mormora in una risatina.  
  
«Non esagerare adesso!»  
  
Thor lo guarda negli occhi. Intravede la piega insolente sulle sue labbra ed è subito una vampata di ricordi che lo fa fremere dall'impazienza.  
Peter che lo sovrasta sul letto, che si spinge tra le sue gambe divaricate, tirate indecentemente verso l'alto. Le braccia del terreste che tremano per lo sforzo, i corpi di entrambi che implorano il piacere trattenuto da troppo, ma a cui nessuno dei due vuole arrendersi. Perché più vanno avanti, più i loro sensi impazziscono e la loro carne brucia per quella situazione imprevista.  
E poi quella visione che lo fa sprofondare nell'oscena pazzia di un vizio indicibile: Loki alle spalle di Quill che li reclama entrambi, che possiede il corpo dell'uomo e arriva al suo, che gli entra dentro come sta facendo il vigore tra i suoi glutei.  
Una goccia di sudore che scivola dal volto di Peter sul suo, i suoi ansiti spezzati. Le gocce che invece sente sul proprio addome dell'essenza che la mano del fratello, chiusa sul suo sesso, sta esigendo da lui.  
Gli occhi di Loki che lo tengono ancorato, che lo afferrano e lo imprigionano sul materasso, tanto quanto sta facendo l'amante che lui ha tra le cosce.  
È quasi folle da pensare, eppure si è sentito ancora di più _suo_ in quel momento. _Suo_ e di nessun altro.  
  
Thor chiude gli occhi, ubriacato dall'eccitazione che quei ricordi gli stanno provocando. Quando li riapre, afferra ancora la maglia di Quill e lo spinge a indietreggiare verso il lato opposto, portandolo con una discreta violenza a impattare contro il pannello da cui proviene la musica. Alcune canzoni iniziano e saltano, ricominciano e si interrompono, mentre la schiena di Peter viene premuta contro i pulsanti. Gli strattona la stoffa verso l'altro per liberare il petto, se la arrotola nel pugno, e con l'altra mano va diretto a stringere l'erezione da sopra quell'ultimo indumento che la nasconde.  
  
«Oh dio...» Peter lascia cadere indietro la testa con quel gemito e il caotico mescolamento di canzoni si ferma su una. _Cherry Bomb_. Una di quelle che ascoltano spesso e di cui anche lui ha imparato il titolo.  
  
«Sì, infatti,» commenta al suo orecchio con una cadenza irriverente, iniziando poi a muovere la mano su di lui. Lenta, provocatoria, segue il ritmo della musica, rimarca con delle strette più forti chi sta avendo il controllo. E si china per leccargli i pettorali, per graffiarli coi denti e insistere in maniera spudorata sui capezzoli, per sentire il suo respiro aumentare.  
Si accorge che Peter sta muovendo le mani all'indietro, alla cieca sopra le spalle, probabilmente schiacciando ancora tasti a caso per provare a spegnere il lettore, senza però interrompere le attenzioni che sta ricevendo.  
«Lasciala. Mi piace questa qui.» Si rialza e ghermisce con più forza la stoffa sopra al suo petto, rubandogli un lamento quando al contempo chiude le dita con la stessa insistenza sul suo sesso.  
  
«Aspet... ah... fammi togliere...» Quill si dibatte per crearsi lo spazio necessario, le mani provano a scostarsi i due lembi della giacca in maniera goffa e Thor sorride, gli occhi puntati nei suoi come a volerlo sfidare. Gli piace guardarlo quando sono così vicini, gli piacciono le sue reazioni così spontanee e, a volte, ridicole.  
  
«Cosa?» Gli parla a un soffio dalle labbra. Pericolosamente vicino a quello che non si devono concedere. Non così.  
  
«La giacca... spostati un po'! Non riesco...»  
  
«Toglila.»  
  
«Sì, l'idea era quella, stronzo!»  
  
«Vuoi un aiuto?»  
  
Sta cercando di trattenere una risata quando l'altro fa forza col corpo e lo respinge all'indietro. Se la lascia sfuggire appena finisce col fondoschiena contro il tavolo e si appoggia a esso, fissando ancora l'uomo, testardo e allusivo. Peter si sfila la giacca e la getta sulla branda vicina, poi si schiarisce la voce e si sistema un po' la maglietta spiegazzata, lisciandosela sul petto.  
  
«La vuoi tenere addosso quella?» chiede a quel suo gesto privo di logica.  
  
«Ci sto pensando.»  
  
Thor si lecca le labbra, annuendo con fare condiscendente, e porta le dita sul bordo dei pantaloni, per aprirseli. Quill però si avventa subito su di lui e gli colpisce le mani per fargliele allontanare. Lo tira verso di sé, per distaccarlo dal ripiano e senza alcuna esitazione gli strattona in basso la stoffa, finché lui riesce a calciarla via dalle caviglie.  
  
«Chi comanda?» L'uomo glielo sospira sulla bocca e per un attimo, un attimo _troppo_ allettante, sente l'impulso di zittirlo con la lingua per mostrarglielo. Il pugno dell'altro lo avvolge, caldo, deciso, autoritario, e lui lascia ciondolare indietro il capo per qualche secondo, mentre assapora le scariche di piacere che iniziano a risalire dal suo inguine.  
  
«Non ho ancora deciso,» risponde in un mormorio appena comprensibile, per infastidirlo ancora,  
per provocarlo ed esasperarlo. Solo le Norne sanno perché gli piaccia tanto farlo spazientire così.  
  
*  
  
Quill scoppia a ridere, continuando a fissarlo a propria volta. «Non decidi tu.» Quanto lo fa irritare quell'insolente sicurezza! Lo prenderebbe volentieri a pugni... se solo non lo eccitasse così tanto la sensazione della sua asta rigida tra le dita. Era diventato dipendente da quel sesso divino che faceva con lui e si era fottuto da solo.  
  
«Io dico di sì.»  
  
«No, _invece_. Smettila.»  
  
«Mi fai perdere la pazienza.»  
  
«Io non so nemmeno più cos'è la pazienza, per colpa tua!»  
  
«Io sono molto tollerante di solito, _invece_.»  
  
«E _io_...» spalanca un poco gli occhi, basito, e con lo sguardo indica verso il basso la propria mano impegnata. «Posso avere un po' di collaborazione, o dobbiamo discutere anche mentre ti tocco l'uccello?»  
  
La replica del Dio del Tuono è solo un mugolio d'assenso e una serie di respiri più intensi. Poi da quei respiri arriva un ordine: «Pendimi in bocca.»  
  
Peter abbassa le palpebre. Prova a ribattere. _Vuole_ ribattere, ma farlo significa ignorare il brivido che gli ha scaldato il basso ventre a quella richiesta. Non una richiesta, no. Un comando che non vuole essere disatteso. Una parte non ben definita della mente gli manda subito dei segnali di allarme. _Gliela stai dando vinta. E non vuoi davvero farlo, non è così?_  
Quella sottile resistenza si affievolisce e sparisce non appena torna a incrociare i suoi occhi.  
«Idiota...» bisbiglia più a se stesso che all'altro. E si inginocchia.  
Prima disegna con la punta della lingua il ventre piatto, poi la linea marcata che scende dai fianchi fino al sesso che sta tenendo. E poi arriva a quello. Lo lecca per tutta la lunghezza, lo bagna con la saliva prima di insistere sulla punta, stuzzicarla, torturarla e infine la chiude tra le labbra e la lascia scivolare in bocca.  
Non può dirsi un esperto, ma sa come succhiare un altro uomo e, soprattutto, ha imparato alcuni trucchetti per far godere quel preciso rappresentate del genere maschile, anche se divino. _Qualcuno_ si è divertito enormemente a mostrarglielo e a guardare il fratello che si eccitava e si piegava a quel piacere senza alcuna possibilità di resistere.  
Mentre intrappola la carne rigida, insistendo con la lingua lungo la parte inferiore, sente i gemiti del Dio del Tuono che sembrano andare a ritmo con quelli della canzone che sta continuando a ripetersi. Ma i suoi sono veri, sono intensi, sono eccitanti e gli fanno solo venire voglia di dargli ancora di più, di sentirlo godere e ansimare, di sentilo pulsare nella gola, di sentirlo venire e basta.  
La prima volta gli si è quasi slogata la mascella e il giorno dopo è rimasto col collo bloccato e dolorante, ma ne è valsa la pena. Certo, è stato un po' meno divertente vedere i due asgardiani che ridevano di soppiatto ogni volta che qualcuno accennava a quel suo malessere improvviso.  
  
«Comando io...» sussurra soddisfatto Thor e Peter immagina già il sorrisetto trionfante che s'è disegnato sulle sue labbra. Alza subito la mano libera per puntargli contro l'indice e zittirlo, mugugnando un lamento soffocato attorno alla sua erezione, e lo sente ridacchiare.  
_Ancora per poco. Riderai ancora per poco._  
La vergogna di essere inginocchiato davanti a qualcuno in quel modo ha ormai lasciato spazio a un altro calore sulle sue guance e il pudore è un ricordo lontano. Beh, quello con tutta probabilità lo ha perso anche molto prima che finisse nel letto di quei due semidei, ma stare in loro compagnia ha di certo contribuito.  
Si trattiene dal succhiare più forte, perché non vuole dargli altre soddisfazioni. Se fosse stato zitto, forse... ma Thor ha parlato e si merita vendetta. _Certo, datti questa scusa... hai solo voglia di scoparlo, invece._  
Non c'è niente di decente nel modo in cui gli lecca gli addominali mentre si rialza in piedi. Passa su un pettorale, il capezzolo gli solletica la lingua e lo morde piano, lo graffia, lo succhia e vede la gola dell'altro contrarsi mentre deglutisce.  
Ma resta ancora fermo, il Dio del Tuono. Fermo anche quando lui gli torna davanti a fissarlo, con il sapore della sua pelle sulle labbra.  
Ancora uno sguardo di sfida, rimarcato dai respiri veloci di entrambi, carichi di aspettativa. Un ultimo attimo di quiete prima che tutto precipiti e non possa più essere fermato.  
La canzone ricomincia.  
E tutto sfuma nel delirio di un'attrazione che non ha bisogno di spiegazioni. _L'inizio della fine_ , così si dice. E che grandiosa fine sarebbe.  
  
Thor gli afferra ancora una volta quella maglietta ormai sgualcita. Gliela alza fino al collo e, senza alcuna delicatezza, gliela strappa dalle braccia quando ancora lui non ha finito di alzarle.  
«Ehi!» Quill prova a lamentarsi ma l'asgardiano lo fa voltare verso il tavolo e ce lo spinge contro, così forte da fargli sbattere i palmi sul ripiano. « _Ehi!_ »  
Sente i pantaloni scivolare verso le caviglie e se ne libera goffamente, mentre l'altro resta ancora accosciato dietro di lui. Un morso sui glutei, il calore del fiato attraversa i boxer e Peter chiude gli occhi appena avverte quella bocca tirare la stoffa.  
  
«E questi li vuoi tenere?» Con quella domanda, Thor fa scivolare le mani in avanti, sulle sue cosce e poi sotto quell'ultimo strato intimo. Arriva con le dita al suo sesso, lo copre con entrambi i palmi, scaldandolo con quella sola carezza provocatoria.  
  
«Non ho ancora deciso.» Quill finge di imitarlo, con lo stesso tono usato dall'altro prima, ed è allora che il Dio del Tuono spinge la lingua tra le sue natiche, bagnando la stoffa e arrivando il più possibile a fargli sentire cosa si sta perdendo. Peter stringe gli occhi, si perde in un sospiro silenzioso e poi si arrende, senza nemmeno provare più a resistere.  
«Va bene! Li tolgo... ok... ok!» Non fa in tempo ad abbassarli, non sa nemmeno se li ha ancora alle caviglie o se siano finiti chissà dove. Avverte subito la lingua di Thor di nuovo in quel punto che lo bagna, lo allarga, lo penetra, mentre a lui è permesso solo restare attaccato al tavolo a immaginare ciò che sta per accadere. Il suo corpo va letteralmente in fiamme e d'impulso si stringe nel pugno per darsi un po' di sollievo. Forse un orgasmo adesso lo aiuterebbe a non impazzire del tutto dopo. Non sarebbe male come idea. Ma l'asgardiano ne ha un'altra e appena si accorge del movimento gli blocca il polso, obbligandolo a riportare la mano sul ripiano.  
E Peter gli sibila a denti stretti: «Stronzo.»  
  
«Me l'hai già detto,» ribatte Thor prima di rialzarsi alle sue spalle. «Quindi... chi comanda adesso?»  
Non lo chiede e basta, per soddisfare la propria presunzione, no. Lo sottolinea con l'asta rigida a sfregargli tra le natiche e la bocca a succhiargli il collo.  
  
«Fanculo...» è la sola risposta che può dare Quill, sussurrata dietro a un sorriso. «Non lasciarmi segni... non...» Inutile. L'altro gli morde la pelle e la graffia con ancora più decisione e lui la sente ormai scottare e pulsare sotto l'attacco di quella lingua. Alza un braccio e gli stringe i capelli. «Ok... solo... un po'... solo un po'... solo un... mmm...» Appena abbassa le palpebre per lasciarsi cullare da quei fremiti piacevoli, comincia ad avvertire la punta che spinge tra i suoi glutei e d'istinto gli sfugge una domanda: «Cosa vuoi fare?» È _decisamente_ stupido da chiedere, ma non c'è mai niente di certo con uno come Thor.  
  
Quest'ultimo avvicina le labbra al suo orecchio come se stesse aspettando qualcosa. Peter lo intuisce e sorride prima ancora di ascoltare le stesse parole cantate nel testo, ma pronunciate al suo orecchio con un tono roco e famelico che va direttamente a indurirgli di più l'erezione.  
  
_Have you and grab you until you're sore._  
  
«Averti. Prenderti. Fino a farti male.»  
  
Si sente penetrare piano, fino in fondo e fa già male, ma ne vuole ancora. Stringe i pugni sul tavolo, mentre le scariche di quel dolore gli passano lungo la schiena, i muscoli e in ogni parte di lui che le desidera tanto quanto vorrebbe privarsene.  
«Cazzo...» Abituarsi a quell'intrusione va di pari passo col crescere della musica. Pulsa col suo sangue, gli altera i sensi come i brividi che gli attraversano tutto il corpo.  
Thor inizia a uscire e entrare, ancora e ancora, con un'andatura incessante e spietata, ma dopo i primi colpi, lui stesso si spinge indietro, seguendolo e contrastandolo.  
Sembrano muoversi al ritmo furente della musica, rallentare agli assoli di chitarra e poi riprendere con più foga. È tutto veloce, furioso, folle, e la sua mente non riesce quasi più a registrare i movimenti e ciò che li circonda. Solo quelle spinte. Forti. Selvagge. Prepotenti.  
Devono fare in fretta? Può arrivare qualcuno? Non importa più. Lo farebbero così in ogni caso.  
Due corpi che si scontrano, lo stesso impeto, lo stesso bisogno. Solo carne e muscoli e lotta.  
Quill si rialza con la schiena, si appoggia al suo petto e avverte l'ansimare intenso di Thor all'orecchio. Gli prende una mano, se la spinge sull'addome e quando sente le dita stringersi con forza sul sesso duro si lascia sfuggire un gemito roco d'approvazione.  
Ma dura poco, _troppo_ poco. Viene accontentato solo per un momento, poi l'asgardiano lo spinge di nuovo sul tavolo, costringendolo a piegarsi del tutto. Lo trascina indietro all'improvviso e Peter ride quando perde quasi del tutto la stabilità del ripiano su cui è appoggiato. Si aggrappa al bordo, le braccia distese, e le spinte di Thor diventano più lente e profonde, ma ancora possenti al punto da fargli temere che quel tavolo possa staccarsi, sebbene sia ancorato al pavimento dell'astronave.  
  
Sente i suoi ansiti farsi più lascivi e i fremiti di piacere che lo percorrono fino al basso ventre lo fanno eccitare ancora di più. _È possibile? Diventare più duro di così?_  
Piegato in quel modo alla sua mercé, in quell'atto carnale violento e dissoluto, sa già di essere dannatamente vicino a dire cose senza senso, ad ansimarle, a gridarle perfino. Ormai si conosce e pentirsi di cose rivelate durante il sesso è qualcosa a cui ormai è abituato. Eppure uscirsene con alcune esternazioni potrebbe essere molto pericoloso.  
  
«Cazzo... fammi girare... fammi...»  
  
«Perché?»  
  
Ormai la sua bocca ha deciso anche per la sua mente. Tipico. Ed è troppo tardi per tirarsi indietro. Non che lo vorrebbe. Non lo vuole per niente.  
«Fammi... dio... voglio guardarti, ok?» La replica suona più esasperata di quanto ha previsto, ma forse è proprio ciò che serve in quel momento.  
  
Thor esce da lui, strappandogli un gemito, e lo fa voltare per i fianchi. Struscia il corpo nudo contro al suo, la pelle accaldata e sudata di entrambi crea una frizione talmente erotica tra le loro erezioni che entrambi sospirano. E Quill lo vede sorridere compiaciuto. _Bastardo! Lo sapevo._  
«Sì... arrogante del cazzo, sei peggio di tuo fratello quando scopia... ah...» Il Dio del Tuono non lo lascia finire e gli rialza le gambe, tirando a sé il bacino, dopo averlo sospinto sul tavolo. Si riposiziona per penetrarlo e Peter si lascia ricadere indietro.  
Per un po' sente solo le spinte, il ripiano freddo contro la schiena che sfrega in modo quasi fastidioso, ma il piacere che lo attraversa supera anche quello. Cerca un appiglio con le mani e, non trovandolo, dopo un po' fa forza con gli addominali e si rialza, aggrappandosi con una mano dietro la nuca dell'amante. Con l'altra si punta sul tavolo per contrastare i suoi movimenti.  
Vuole disperatamente affondare in quella bocca socchiusa, sentire la lingua che scivola sensuale tra le labbra. Gli morde il mento ruvido, la linea della mandibola. «Niente baci, vero?»  
  
L'altro scuote appena la testa.  
  
«Ti odio. Mi piace quando ci baciamo.»  
_E lo stronzo sorride._ Thor le avvicina però, le labbra, alle sue, vicine ma lontane di un soffio. La distanza di un gemito, del grido che a Peter sfugge, inesorabile, quando Thor preme tra le sue cosce, su di lui, e lo spinge sul tavolo col proprio corpo, piegandosi completamente, mentre lo tiene per i fianchi, sostenendogli il bacino con le mani e le ginocchia con le spalle.  
Dio, quanto vorrebbe venire così. Schiacciato sotto quel corpo che gli fa perdere la testa e la decenza. Ma non vuole che finisca, anche se è probabilmente la ventesima volta che quella canzone riparte. Ormai la sente senza ascoltarla davvero, è tutto condizionato dalle spinte di Thor, dal rumore dei loro corpi, dai suoi ansiti rochi che accompagnano la musica.  
Lo sente gemere nel modo più sensuale che abbia mai sentito e cerca di stringersi l'erezione per controllarsi, perché quello soltanto basterebbe per farlo esplodere.  
«Stai venendo?» Cazzo, è così bello quando ha un orgasmo. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di dirlo di un uomo, ma Thor lo è, soprattutto quando si perde in quel modo.  
  
«No.» Una spinta più violenta e Thor gli ansima all'orecchio «Loki...»  
  
«Amico, non è carino chiamarmi col nome di tuo...»  
  
«Ciao, _Jason_.»  


| CONTINUA... |


	2. SECONDA PARTE

**| SECONDA PARTE |**

  


  
  
Quill piega indietro la testa e lo vede arrivare. Il passo di Loki sembra seguire la musica in quel momento di calma. Un dannato serpente che striscia verso di te, pronto ad avvolgerti e a farti gridare. C'è così tanto sesso in quella sola camminata e nello sguardo che sta riservando a entrambi, che Peter lascia ricadere la testa sul tavolo per cercare disperatamente di calmare il proprio corpo.  
«Oh cazzo...» Guarda Thor che ancora lo sovrasta e questo gli sorride malizioso. Poi si rivolge al nuovo arrivato: «Non avevi delle questioni da risolvere?»  
  
«Infatti, e sono state risolte proprio come mi aspettavo.»  
  
Loki scambia una lunga occhiata con Thor mentre si avvicina a loro. Quill si appoggia sui gomiti, pronto a ribattere a qualsiasi altra provocazione che, di sicuro, sarebbe arrivata. Invece il Dio degli Inganni si sporge sul tavolo per abbassarsi verso di lui.  
Sente il soffio delle sue labbra sulle proprie, un respiro interrotto e, prima di lambirle davvero, un accenno di risata che si allontana. Ma non per volere di Loki, no. O, perlomeno, non direttamente.  
È Thor a impedirgli quel bacio, ad afferrare il fratello per i capelli e a portarlo a sé, invece. Sono loro a baciasi, con una veemenza improvvisa e appassionata.  
Peter li vede e li _sente_. Sente ancora il lieve movimento del bacino di Thor, che sembra imitare la movenza delle loro lingue che si stanno scontrando. Sente la passione tra di loro. Sente la possessività. Sente quella inevitabile gelosia che provano l'uno per l'altro. Sente ogni cosa.  
«Dio... vi odio entrambi!» Cerca di respirare per controllarsi, ma sa bene che è inutile, che il controllo ormai non dipende più da lui, né tanto meno dall'asgardiano che lo sta possedendo.  
  
Loki, dopo aver leccato le labbra del fratello, si gira verso Peter, gli passa la mano sul viso, sulla fronte costellata dal sudore e tra i capelli. Non è una carezza. È il tocco di qualcuno che ti sceglie, che ti marchia, che decide di te, del tuo destino, del tuo piacere, del tuo tormento. Poi si abbassa ancora per dargli quel bacio impedito poco prima.  
È così. Prima deve esserci Loki tra loro. Quando Loki ha avuto entrambi, allora possono baciarsi. Ed è frustrante ed eccitante. È _tanto_ eccitante. E godere delle sue labbra, del sapore enigmatico della magia che ogni suo gesto sprigiona, è qualcosa che non ha mai creduto di poter desiderare.  
Eppure è così. Lo desidera e gli sfugge un lamento quando Loki smette di baciarlo, quando sceglie per entrambi.  
  
Sente la mano dello stregone dietro la nuca che lo spinge verso l'altro e significa una sola cosa. Peter si rialza di scatto, allunga le mani dietro la testa di Thor, tra i lunghi capelli biondi ormai sciolti e finalmente affonda nella sua bocca.  
Baciare Loki è intossicante, lascivo, osceno, con quella sua lingua che pretende e poi si ritrae, che si concede e poi domina senza ritegno.  
E baciare Thor è distruttivo e impietoso. È una furia bagnata di denti e respiri soffocati che lo rende ogni volta ingordo. Non si risparmia niente con lui.  
Si piega così tanto per raggiungerlo da sentirlo uscire da sé e il suo lamento si perde sulle labbra che ancora divorano le sue, ma non gli importa di altro, in quel preciso momento. Scivola giù dal tavolo, si aggrappa a lui, i corpi che aderiscono e Thor gli cinge la schiena con un braccio, mentre con l'altra mano gli agguanta la coscia, le dita premute sulla pelle, e gliela fa rialzare.  
Quill sta per venire così, contro di lui, per quella frizione, per la carne dura di Thor puntata contro l'inguine, per quella lingua che non accetta una resa e continua a scoparlo come se non avessero smesso l'atto che si stavano concedendo poco prima.  
  
«Vedo che vi sono mancato.»  
  
Loki lo sussurra con un tono languido e una parte di Peter lo ringrazia per l'interruzione: quella che non riesce più a respirare, quella che non vuole sembrare un adolescente arrapato incapace di controllarsi, quella che finge di avere ancora, nonostante tutto, un minimo di dignità.  
Il Dio del Tuono gli sorride contro le labbra, gliele lecca un'ultima volta, e con una debole risata gli morde piano la mandibola, prima di liberarlo.  
  
Lo stregone fa quel passo che manca per mettersi in mezzo tra di loro. Dà le spalle al fratello e si gira verso di lui.  
Quill sente subito delle carezze lungo le cosce, le dita che sensuali tracciano la pelle sensibile dell'interno fino all'attaccatura, e prega qualsiasi dio conosciuto e sconosciuto che non si soffermino sul suo sesso per aver ancora qualche attimo di tregua.  
Loki sembra leggergli i pensieri e va oltre quel punto, sale sull'addome e poi coi polpastrelli gli sfiora provocatoriamente i capezzoli. Solo allora Peter rialza lo sguardo su di lui e quello che riceve in cambio dai suoi occhi è un'ondata di desiderio che lo fa deglutire a vuoto.  
  
«Questa brama che hai di baciare mio fratello... questa impazienza incontrollabile,» mormora il Dio dell'Inganno senza smettere di fissarlo. «Più qualcosa è proibito, più non possiamo smettere di volerlo.» Fa un sorrisino ambiguo che si perde però in un lieve sospiro quando Thor si spinge contro di lui, il viso chinato a baciargli il collo. «Mi piace.»  
  
Peter vede le mani di Thor scivolare lungo le braccia del fratello fino a raggiungere le sue. Vede le dita intrecciarsi e le sente su di sé, scendono insieme fino al suo ventre e poi risalgono, prima che il Dio del Tuono le afferri per i polsi.  
  
Thor fa alzare le braccia a Loki, gliele fa piegare e si porta le sue mani dietro la testa. In quel modo lo stregone è esposto a lui, alle sue carezze, alle dita che gli ripercorrono gli avambracci e seguono le curve dei gomiti per poi gettarsi sul suo corpo. Ci impiegano poco ad aprire la cerniera dell'abito e a toglierglielo.  
Quill fa in tempo a sentire un tocco di Loki sul viso, l'indice e il medio sulle labbra. Le socchiude d'istinto e gli lecca la punta delle dita, e quegli occhi verdi lo bloccano lì, con quella promessa.  
  
Poi Thor reclama il fratello, lo prende per i fianchi e lo fa girare verso di sé. Lo stringe tra le braccia con un impeto passionale mentre ricomincia a baciarlo. Quill vede le mani del Dio del Tuono scorrere sulla schiena di Loki, le vede premere sulla pelle chiara fino a lasciare dei segni rossastri con le unghie. Una sale tra i capelli scuri, gli fa piegare di lato la testa e la bocca di Thor scende sul collo esposto.  
Peter trattiene il fiato quando capisce che sta succhiando la pelle morbida dell'incavo con la spalla, che la sta marchiando senza pietà, e Loki glielo sta permettendo, abbandonato tra le sue braccia, in sua completa balia.  
Trattiene il fiato anche quando si accorge che Thor ha alzato lo sguardo su di lui e l'occhio azzurro sta bruciando delle scariche di fulmini che sta trattenendo.  
Lo perde del tutto, il fiato, quando Loki viene sospinto dal fratello indietro, contro di lui.  
Se lo ritrova addosso, il corpo ancora mezzo vestito, i segni arrossati sulla pelle, il fondoschiena a sfregare contro la sua erezione ormai al limite.  
«Cazzo...» gli blocca subito i fianchi ma non osa allontanarlo da sé. Non può farlo. _Non vuole_. Prova a respirare, in qualche modo, tra i capelli corvini che gli sfiorano il viso, e il profumo dello stregone lo stordisce ancora di più.  
Sa che Thor lo sta ancora fissando, mentre si muove sul fratello, e sa anche che guardarlo significa la più completa distruzione fisica. Ma lo fa comunque, perché non può farne a meno.  
E quando lo fa, vede anche che Loki sta bisbigliando qualcosa al suo orecchio.  
  
Thor si inginocchia piano davanti al fratello e a Quill non serve nemmeno immaginare per capire all'istante cosa gli sta facendo. Lo avverte nel respiro dello stregone che si fa più rapido e lo sente direttamente su di sé, nei movimenti lenti e ondulatori del bacino contro al suo.  
Stringe di più i fianchi di Loki, ma non fa niente per impedirglielo. Abbassa lo sguardo e si vede contro il suo fondoschiena: l'erezione che sfrega contro la pelle nera dei pantaloni, il liquido sulla punta umida che inizia a bagnarla.  
Si sente afferrare una mano e la sente affondare tra i capelli di Thor, glieli stringe e percepisce lo spostamento della sua testa, avanti e indietro, nel movimento che avverte anche su di sé.  
È da pazzi provare anche solo a resistere ancora. Loki inizia a seguire col bacino l'attenzione che il fratello gli sta dedicando, spingendo con più decisione e, di conseguenza, premendo i glutei contro il sesso di Peter.  
«Oh... dio... _caz_... mmm...» L'orgasmo ha la meglio. Inevitabile. Quill si stringe al corpo dello stregone, la fronte sulla sua spalla, e si schiaccia con forza contro le sue natiche quando si sente travolgere. Gli bagna i pantaloni, la curva della schiena e Loki si inarca verso di lui con un sospiro.  
  
*  
  
«Thor...»  
  
Il richiamo del fratello cattura subito il suo sguardo e Thor sorride quando vede la testa di Quill reclinata contro quella di Loki, gli occhi e le labbra socchiusi per il piacere che, senza dubbio, ha appena provato. E intuisce da come Loki lo sta guardando ciò che l'altro vuole.  
Gli abbassa i pantaloni lungo le gambe e a fatica abbandona il sesso a cui si sta dedicando. Vorrebbe continuare fino a sentirlo sciogliersi nella bocca, fino a ingoiare il suo sapore e poi abbracciare il suo corpo scosso e sensibile. Avere Loki tra le braccia dopo averlo fatto godere è qualcosa di cui non si stancherà mai.  
Nel rialzarsi, passa le labbra sul suo addome, sull'ombelico e si sposta dietro per arrivare a leccargli la curva dei glutei e la schiena, asciugando la pelle bagnata.  
  
Loki gli accarezza la nuca e continua a tenere le dita tra i suoi capelli anche quando Thor arriva alla sua altezza. «Prendilo,» gli mormora. «Come stavi facendo prima.»  
  
Il Dio del Tuono è consapevole della piega famelica che ha incurvato le sue labbra a quell'ordine. Lancia un'occhiata a Quill, che è ancora appoggiato al tavolo, e poi torna a fissare il fratello. «Voglio anche te,» bisbiglia al suo orecchio, lambendolo con una serie di baci che scendono fino alla spalla, dove spicca il segno rosso che gli ha lasciato prima.  
  
«Non ancora.»  
  
Perde subito quel contatto quando Loki si allontana, spingendo lui verso Peter, il quale, ancora col respiro pesante, li guarda esclamando:  
  
«Posso avere un momento per...»  
  
«No.»  
  
La replica arriva all'unisono da entrambi e Thor nasconde un sorrisetto all'espressione attonita che compare sul volto del terrestre.  
  
«Ok! Ok, se mi uccidete, dovrete trasportarmi di sopra da quelle.» Quill indica gli stretti scalini alle proprie spalle. «E vi assicuro che sarà molto complicato anche per voi.»  
  
«Non ti uccideremo,» interviene allora il Dio dell'Inganno, piegandosi sul tavolo verso di lui, prima di aggiungere: «Non oggi, almeno.»  
  
«Sei sempre così rassicurante. Te lo hanno mai detto?»  
  
Loki gli sorride beffardo. Uno di quei sorrisi che nascondono centinaia di parole non dette. E solo dopo un momento bisbiglia: «Ho letto la tua mente, Peter Jason Quill. Posso dire a mio fratello tutte quelle fantasie perverse che avevi su di lui. Non sfidarmi.»  
  
«E sei anche... convincente.»  
  
«Io sono qui, ho sentito,» si intromette Thor, dopo aver spostato lo sguardo da uno all'altro durante la breve discussione, solo per essere zittito dal fratello con un'occhiata complice.  
  
«Shh...»  
  
«Lo minacci!»  
  
«A lui piace.»  
  
«Non è vero,» ribatte Quill a propria volta. «Beh... sì. Non la minaccia... e non erano perverse!»  
  
Thor attira l'attenzione dell'uomo su di sé tornandogli difronte. Lo persuade in silenzio, col proprio corpo contro al suo, a tornare sul tavolo, e basta quel contatto tra i loro muscoli a far cedere Peter con un profondo sospiro. Non è rassegnazione. È consapevolezza di ciò che sta per ricominciare, è certezza che non si rimetterà in piedi senza prima aver perso ancora un po' testa. Thor lo riconosce nel suo sguardo, dove tutta l'indecisione è svanita dietro alla promessa di un piacere che nessun altro ha mai provato.  
Loki fa scorrere la mano sui pettorali di Quill in una carezza che ha lo scopo di spingerlo a sdraiarsi. Quando lo fa, Thor torna tra le sue gambe divaricate, gli fa alzare le cosce e lo tira a sé per il bacino, rubandogli una mezza risata per la prepotenza del gesto.  
Non ha bisogno di toccarsi per penetrarlo, l'eccitazione continua a scorrere nelle sue vene con la stessa furia dei fulmini che anelano di essere rilasciati. Si sente avvolgere dalla stretta dei suoi muscoli e con un gemito roco scivola fino in fondo. È deciso ad arrivare dove il suo corpo è più sensibile con quella movenza lenta e continua, dove quel nuovo piacere più diventare quasi doloroso nella sua intensità.  
E mentre lo penetra, mentre Peter chiude gli occhi, inarcandosi alle sue spinte, Loki fa invece il giro del tavolo e sale su di esso. Gattona fino ad arrivare a loro e si china su Quill.  
Thor vede gli effetti del bacio sottosopra che si stanno scambiando anche sul corpo dell'uomo che lui sta possedendo. Vede il sesso ancora rilassato indurirsi via via che le loro bocche continuano a scontrarsi, così allunga la mano e inizia a toccarlo, dando al pugno la stessa lenta intensità dei suoi fianchi. Sente il gemito di Peter contro le labbra di Loki e quello richiama anche l'attenzione di quest'ultimo, che alza lo sguardo per lanciare a lui un'occhiata provocante.  
Tutto ciò che fanno con quell'uomo ha sempre un riverbero su loro due, in qualche modo. E lo avverte anche mentre Loki abbandona la bocca di Quill per scivolargli sopra, leccandogli il corpo fino a raggiungere l'erezione che Thor sta stringendo. Sente la lingua del fratello sulle proprie dita, bagnargli il dorso, e infine la bocca avvolge l'asta rigida e inizia a succhiarla, dalla punta fino ad arrivare al suo pugno.  
Sposta indietro i fianchi quel poco che basta per lasciare spazio alla testa di Loki di alzarsi e abbassarsi, ma il solo percepire i capelli sul ventre nel movimento gli fa già perdere la ragione.  
Lascia il sesso di Peter per accarezzarli, senza alterare il ritmo che l'altro sta decidendo, e non può fare a meno di guardare il fondoschiena di Loki che ondeggia piano mentre affonda nella bocca dell'uomo sotto di lui.  
Il Dio del Tuono, per un istante, prova un frammento di inutile gelosia scavargli dentro. Perché quella bocca è sua, quella carne che Quill sta succhiando è sua, il corpo che sta godendo di quelle due attenzioni combinate è suo. È irrazionale, sciocco, debole. Ma non può fare a meno di sentirla.  
Fa scorrere le dita sulla nuca del fratello, gli carezza col palmo il collo e Loki alza subito gli occhi su di lui, smettendo quello che sta facendo.  
È come un richiamo silenzioso, una parola non detta che significa: “basta, torna da me _”_. E anche se è Loki quello ad avere il controllo e che decide in quei momenti, quel tocco riporta sempre il precario equilibrio dei loro incontri carnali in una precisa direzione.  
Il Dio dell'Inganno si rialza con le schiena e Thor capisce che sta soltanto aspettando la sua bocca. Quindi si abbassa e si impossessa con ardore di quelle labbra rimaste per troppo lontane dalle sue. Lo bacia selvaggiamente, succhiandogli la lingua, prima che Loki si stacchi da lui, con un sorrisino carico di malizia. Non è finita. Per Loki il gioco è appena cominciato, e Thor sa anche che vuole vendicarsi di loro, per il tempo che lui e Peter hanno passato insieme prima del suo arrivo.  
  
Loki gli lecca il petto nel percorso che fa per tornare al sesso di Quill. Questa volta lo tiene premuto sul ventre dell'uomo e lo lecca lascivamente, dalla base alla punta, soffermandosi poi su questa, mentre con la mano continua a stimolarlo sulla lunghezza. E lo fa apposta. Lo fa perché _lui_ lo sta guardando e quell'attenzione dedicata a qualcun altro lo fa impazzire.  
Thor stringe i denti nell'immaginare la bocca di Loki su di sé e si spinge più forte nel corpo di Peter, provocando così i suoi mugolii di piacere.  
La mano di Loki arriva ai testicoli e va oltre, scende sulla sua erezione, ne circonda la base con le dita. Mentre Thor continua il movimento, vede le dita del fratello toccare l'entrata tra le natiche dell'uomo, tesa attorno al suo sesso.  
È tutta una provocazione. Una dannata provocazione che Loki è capace di portare avanti fin troppo bene, solo per il gusto di assaporare la sua resa.  
  
«Ok... ok, avete vinto.» La voce di Peter riemerge dalle cosce del Dio dell'Inganno, il respiro rapido, affannoso. «Mi arrendo.»  
  
Ma è l'uomo a cedere per primo, questa volta, e Thor si concede un lungo sospiro, prima di scivolare fuori da lui. Il corpo gli grida il bisogno, il desiderio, la disperata necessità di avere soddisfazione, ed è sul punto di trascinare il fratello verso di sé, di scaraventarlo contro la parete e di scoparlo senza più attese e giochini provocatori... e nel mentre tirarsi dietro anche Quill e farsi prendere da lui, per avere il meglio da quell'incontro.  
Loki lo blocca con uno sguardo, lo rimprovera in silenzio per quella debolezza che deve aver intuito, e al contempo ne è anche compiaciuto e lusingato. Thor glielo legge in faccia, nella piega delle sue labbra, nella luce dei suoi occhi, nel modo in cui respira, perfino, perché anche l'altro sa bene cosa si sta negando per continuare quel gioco. E sa anche cosa sta per arrivare.  
  
Il Dio dell'Inganno si alza sulle ginocchia e gira su se stesso per salire a cavalcioni dell'uomo sotto di lui. «Vuoi venire, _Jason_?»  
  
Peter accenna una risata stremata e si mette seduto, puntandosi con le braccia dietro di sé. «Sì. Sì, _Loki_ , lo vorrei. Grazie!» C'è un evidente sarcasmo nel suo tono, e nel suo sguardo, invece, si può leggere facilmente la frustrazione e l'eccitazione.  
  
«Diventi sempre così educato quando vuoi davvero qualcosa?» La domanda di Loki anticipa il movimento dei suoi fianchi, che si alzano quel poco che serve per permettergli di spingersi il sesso duro dell'altro tra le natiche.  
  
«Fottiti, Dio degli Inganni,» ribatte subito Quill, sibilandolo a denti stretti, con un falso sorriso compiacente che strappa una risatina allo stesso Loki, prima che quest'ultimo cominci a scendere sul bacino dell'uomo.  
  
Thor non può fare a meno di accarezzare la schiena del fratello, giù fino alla curva dei glutei tra i quali vede affondare l'erezione di Peter, e poi fa scorrere le dita sui suoi fianchi, che hanno iniziato una movenza più rapida e intensa, subito dopo l'imprecazione dell'altro.  
  
«Non dirmi cosa fare, piccolo terrestre.» Loki pronuncia quelle parole piegandosi verso Quill, la bocca quasi a toccare la sua, a rimarcare con quel gesto la sua superiorità, il suo ruolo, il suo potere. È una situazione instabile, una corda che può spezzarsi da un istante all'altro e il Dio del Tuono ha già visto altre volte chi dei due finisce a terra, di solito. Ma nessuno di loro è mai dispiaciuto, quando accade.  
  
E Peter non si tira indietro neanche adesso. «Altrimenti? Smetti e te ne vai? Ricominci a minacciarmi?» Lo affronta, gli resiste, lo provoca a propria volta a parole. Eppure lo lascia continuare a muoversi su di sé, senza alterare il movimento energico e sensuale del suo bacino. Lascia che sia Loki ad avere il comando, con una sorta di timore verso il suo corpo che lo frena dal costringerlo a qualcosa che non è lo stesso Dio dell'Inganno a decidere.  
Thor lo ha sempre trovato affascinante, fin dall'inizio, eccitante persino, vedere come Quill cambia radicalmente durante gli incontri carnali in cui è presente Loki. Ed è arrivato anche a pensare che non sia timore, bensì rispetto verso di loro, verso il rapporto che unisce lui e Loki, verso il sentimento di cui Peter è a conoscenza e che lui stesso prova per qualcun altro. E che non osi mai troppo con Loki proprio perché Quill ricorda tutto ciò che si sono detti in quei mesi, e quel suo trattenersi sia per l'amicizia che si è creata tra loro due.  
  
Loki, nel mentre, ha già piegato il braccio, liberandolo dall'incantesimo che nasconde il bracciale con incastonata la Gemma dello Spazio. «Provaci ancora,» mormora in soffio sulle labbra di Peter. «Puoi sempre ritrovarti così come sei ora su un altro pianeta, dall'altra parte della galassia.» E quella è decisamente una minaccia, rimarcata da un movimento della mano, nella quale si forma una sorta di sfera blu dai contorni nebulosi.  
  
«Così? Col mio uccello dentro di te?»  
  
Quill si fa più audace, gli afferra i fianchi e se lo tira contro, sprofonda di più in lui e Thor vede il potere del fratello vacillare tra le sue dita, anche se Loki soffoca un sospiro tra i denti, prima di replicare:  
  
«Non ti darei questo piacere, stanne certo.»  
  
«No, ma _tu_ te lo stai prendendo comunque.»  
  
«E _tu_ invece sai solo lamentarti per...»  
  
«Basta _..._ » Thor si intromette con un sussurro, ma non è quello a zittire gli altri due e a farli gemere all'unisono di piacere e di sorpresa. Le sue mani si sono spostate sulle cosce del Dio dell'Inganno e dalle dita ha lasciato che delle lievi scariche arrivassero fino a lui e, al tempo stesso, al corpo che in quel momento è unito al suo.  
Loki sembra dimenticare qualsiasi intento vendicativo e si abbandona indietro contro di lui, la schiena contro il suo petto, inarcato alla ricerca di quello che solo il Dio del Tuono può fargli provare. Peter, invece, allenta la presa sul bacino di Loki e li guarda entrambi.  
  
«Non volete farlo sul serio qui... _vero_?» Ha già il respiro veloce e a Thor basta incontrare il suo sguardo per dargli la risposta che l'altro ha già intuito. «Sì, lo volete fare.» Quill si lascia cadere sul tavolo con un gemito roco. «Oh dio... oh... _dio_... _ah!_ »  
  
Non lo lascia finire. I fulmini danzano ancora tra le sue dita, e Thor sente le labbra di Loki sulla guancia, un ordine sospirato a scaldargli la pelle: «Fallo.» Lascia fluire le saette attraverso le proprie mani, i palmi ora premuti sulle cosce del fratello, pericolosamente vicine al suo inguine, là dove è più sensibile.  
  
«Ancora...» L'ordine del fratello è un gemito carico di lussuria  
  
Gliele tiene più aperte, mentre il fondoschiena sale e scende sull'asta rigida che lo sta penetrando.  
In quei punti, la pelle di Loki inizia a cambiare, a colorarsi di blu, ricreando un'orma che si propaga dai contorni delle sue mani fino a seguire le saette che salgono alla vita e scivolano alle ginocchia.  
  
«A-ancora...» Un singulto. Un sorriso celato dietro il respiro diventato affannoso.  
  
Thor osserva ammaliato quella magia, quel richiamo tra fulmini e ghiaccio che diviene un'unione in grado di mutare l'aspetto di Loki senza che lui possa fare niente per impedirlo.  
Gli ansiti di un piacere selvaggio, violento, puro come la forza primitiva che muove i loro spiriti e i loro corpi. E Loki che si piega al volere di quelle scariche, che cerca di sfuggirle, solo per tornare a cercarle, con la schiena contro di lui, per creare maggiore vicinanza, per sentirle con più intensità, per alimentarle col proprio essere.  
Più i loro corpi si toccano, più quello del Gigante di Ghiaccio assume le fattezze che possiede per natura, solo per tornare a essere quello del Loki che Thor ha sempre conosciuto e amato appena quel contatto viene meno.  
Lo sa che è un suo modo per mantenere ancora un po' di controllo, per non lasciarsi andare del tutto, perché quel potere riesce anche a imprigionare e frenare quello del fulmine.  
Lo stesso Dio del Tuono lo sta facendo: contenere la potenza che sente scorrere nelle vene per non creare danni alla nave... e all'altro corpo, più simile a quello dei mortali, che in quel momento è unito ai loro.  
Perché quello di Loki attenua soltanto le saette che lo attraversano, non le annulla del tutto, ed entrambi sanno che ognuna di esse arriva direttamente anche a Quill.  
Un gemito di Loki è un grido che Peter cerca di trattenere tra i denti.  
Un sospiro di piacere del primo è una imprecazione che avvicina precipitosamente all'estasi l'altro.  
Con le mani che provano a trovare un appiglio che non sia il corpo che lo sta cavalcando, per non intensificare troppo ciò che sta sentendo, l'uomo può solo godere della carne attorno al proprio sesso, di ogni scarica che lo fa pulsare.  
Thor invece è diviso tra la propria voglia di raggiungere l'estasi, quella di dare a Loki tutto ciò che desidera e quella di far impazzire Quill.  
Dovrebbe essere l'unico ad avere il comando, in quella precisa situazione, artefice della lussuria che sta provocando a loro, eppure si sente dipendente dagli altri due, schiavo dei loro bisogni e fonte del loro piacere. L'egoismo che lo ha sempre mosso in passato, con qualsiasi amante, è ormai solo un ricordo.  
  
Loki allunga una mano sul petto di Peter ma non lo tocca. Entrambi sanno che non è saggio avvicinare troppo quei fulmini al suo cuore, per quanto possa essere in parte Celestiale, il suo corpo potrebbe lesionarsi comunque. «Piano...» sospira, e Thor, a fatica, prova a dare meno impulso alle saette che gli scorrono dalle braccia, fino a gettarsi attraverso i muscoli del fratello.  
Lo vede anche lui: il torace dell'uomo che trema, che si alza e abbassa in maniera frenetica, il sudore sulla pelle, lo sguardo perso in quella spasmodica urgenza di godere e basta, arrivato a quel punto.  
Non fa in tempo a dire niente. Quill afferra il polso di Loki, si aiuta con quello per tirarsi a sedere, e si aggancia con le caviglie dietro alle gambe del Dio del Tuono, per riuscire a restare stabile in quella posizione, con ancora Loki sopra di sé.  
  
«No, continua,» geme l'uomo sulle labbra del Dio dell'Inganno, in un bacio instabile e ansimante. «Non smettere adesso... _non_ _adesso_.»  
  
«Ti stiamo già perdendo, Star Lord?» Scherno, soddisfazione, provocazione. La domanda di Loki racchiude tutto quanto. Non vuole smettere di giocare, non vuole smettere di avere Quill ai propri piedi, sotto di sé, a implorare con lo sguardo, se non a parole. A implorare _lui_ , anche se è Thor a usare il proprio potere.  
A parole non lo fa mai, ed è qualcosa che Loki trova inaccettabile, Thor lo sa bene. Il giorno in cui la lingua tagliente e sempre pronta di Peter crollerà al volere di Loki, con tutta probabilità si ritroveranno a fare sesso per una notte intera.  
  
«Fottuto stregone,» ansima l'uomo con un sorrisetto stremato, prima di chiudere il pugno con forza sull'erezione del Dio dell'Inganno.  
  
Thor avverte il corpo del fratello fremere a quel tocco che si fa subito insistente e veloce, così riprende ad accarezzargli le cosce, l'inguine, il ventre e l'addome che ancora si contrae nel movimento che l'altro sta facendo col bacino.  
Leggere scariche gli percorrono le dita e serpeggiano sul corpo di Loki, creando al contatto dei percorsi blu sulla pelle chiara. Gli lecca la curva del collo, lo bacia fino alla spalla e dalle sue labbra una piccola saetta rimbalza lungo il percorso umido, strappando un gemito roco a Loki.  
Quando rialza lo sguardo, Thor incrocia quello di Quill e lui stesso avverte un brivido che lo colpisce tra le cosce nel vedere tutta l'eccitazione che gli bagna gli occhi.  
  
«Non trattenerli,» gli mormora l'uomo. «Posso sopportarli.»  
  
«Ti farò male.»  
  
Ma Peter gli sorride, presuntuoso e allusivo. « _Fino a farti male._ » Ripete le parole della canzone e nient'altro, gliele ricorda, come se fosse sufficiente a spiegare ogni cosa.  
E il Dio del Tuono si piega in avanti per arrivare alla sua bocca, senza più alcuna replica. Un bacio che continua, lascivo, profondo, esigente, fino a quando Thor sente il viso del fratello contro al proprio. Loki li sta guardando, sta pregustando il momento in cui quel bacio si trasformerà in un'esplosione di lussuria incontrollabile.  
Peter si distacca quel poco che basta a Loki per prendere il suo posto, con la lingua a cercare e ottenere facilmente l'accesso alla bocca di Thor. E il Dio del Tuono sprofonda tra le labbra del fratello, per possederle, per domarle, e poi concede le proprie ai morsi e a quel succhiare famelico che gli ricorda a chi appartiene.  
Il potere che gli scorre dentro si risveglia con un nuovo impulso impaziente, si unisce al movimento delle loro lingue, alla pressione delle bocche bagnate, e il volto di Loki si disegna del blu della pelle Jotun. Una sorta di maschera che gli tratteggia i lineamenti fin quasi alla fronte e che fa il percorso inverso, ritirandosi, appena Thor interrompe piano quel contatto.  
Continua a fissarlo in quei brevi istanti e vede il rosso intenso dei suoi occhi sfumare nel verde limpido a cui è abituato. Un momento per loro, di quell'intimità che nessun altro può comunque provare.  
  
Poi Loki riprende a muoversi sulla carne dura che è ancora dentro di lui. Lo fa con forza, adesso, col solo intento di portare l'amante che ha tra le gambe alla completezza, e nel mentre cerca il proprio piacere nel pugno che ancora lo sta stringendo. Ma con un braccio si tiene stretto a Thor, la mano sul suo fondoschiena per impedirgli di fare anche solo un passo indietro.  
Come se Thor volesse farlo. Come se potesse anche solo pensare di allontanarsi da lui, da loro, dall'erotismo che i loro corpi insieme stanno sprigionando.  
Sente le gambe di Peter che lo trattengono a loro volta, il proprio sesso premuto contro la curva dei glutei del fratello, che sfrega a ogni suo movimento. E vede Loki avvicinare la bocca all'orecchio di Quill, bisbigliargli qualcosa, prima di succhiargli il lobo e ancora il collo.  
Quel _qualcosa_ lo comprende un secondo dopo, quando Peter si protende ancora verso di lui per baciarlo. E questa volta lui tentenna, perché avverte che il proprio potere sta divenendo meno gestibile di quanto dovrebbe essere.  
L'eccitazione non lo fa più ragionare, il corpo di Loki che accende il suo al di là di ogni desiderio carnale, l'orgasmo che si sta negando da troppo.  
Socchiude le labbra contro quelle dell'uomo e subito alcune scariche le investono, le sfiorano in un anticipo del bacio che stanno per scambiarsi, e Peter rilascia un gemito tremante e spezzato prima di far scontrare comunque le loro bocche.  
Thor percepisce il battito del proprio cuore aumentare, insieme ai fulmini che pulsano nelle sue vene e si liberano attraverso le mani con cui accarezza Loki, e dalle labbra che tiene premute contro quelle di Quill, mentre le loro lingue affondano e si cercano da una bocca all'altra.  
Ansimi, grida, bisogno disperato, non sa bene cosa sta soffocando in quel bacio, ma intravvede dei lampi azzurri serpeggiare sulle guance di Peter, il quale non sta comunque frenando l'impulso di continuare.  
Dovrebbe essere lui a interromperlo, a smettere prima di perdere davvero il controllo, ma non vuole, non ce la fa. Più ci prova, più il corpo di Loki lo attira a sé, il ghiaccio di cui è fatto il suo essere sprigiona un'energia che aumenta il suo potere e non può fare niente per gestirlo.  
O meglio, potrebbe, se solo fosse lucido, se solo non avesse smarrito ogni capacità di volere qualcosa che non fosse il piacere.  
Gli sembra di scorgere la mano di Peter che allenta la presa sul polso di Loki, e quella di quest'ultimo scorrere fino ad arrivare a intrecciare le dita con le sue. E Thor sente una sorta di contraccolpo, qualcosa che smuove il bilanciamento dell'energia che scorre dentro di lui, rendendola meno instabile e violenta per poi renderla più fluida e intensa.  
Sa che è merito Loki. È sempre Loki a farlo sentire così. A dargli quella stabilità, a farlo sentire completo.  
E sono le labbra del Dio dell'Inganno, infatti, ad avvicinarsi alle loro, ancora unite sopra la sua spalla. La lingua gliele sfiora, cerca un contatto, e sia lui che Peter si staccano all'unisono per accogliere la bocca di Loki.  
Diventa tutto confuso, tra le labbra che si cercano, le lingue che si accarezzano, i denti che graffiano. Una serie di baci bagnati e sensuali, privi di qualsivoglia intento di sopraffare l'altro, in una lotta travolgente ed erotica.  
  
«Non... non ce la faccio...» Il sospiro di Quill. Disperato. Eccitato. Al limite. «Non posso più...»  
  
«Shh...» È Loki a rispondergli con una insolita dolcezza nel tono, a zittirlo con un bacio più lungo e vorace, prima di sussurrare un richiamo: «Thor...»  
  
Il modo in cui lo chiama, il modo in cui dice il suo nome, gli basta per dimenticare tutto quanto: il mondo che li circonda, il fatto che chiunque potrebbe tornare da un momento all'altro sull'astronave, visto il tempo trascorso.  
Loki abbandona la testa all'indietro sulla sua spalla, abbandona ogni cosa e Thor porta la mano su quella di Quill, stretta sul suo sesso.  
Ancora un tocco, ancora un bacio che toglie il fiato e le volontà. La bocca dell'uomo che respira dalla sua, gemiti, aria e fulmini. Il corpo di Peter che viene scosso dall'orgasmo, da un grido soffocato che sa di sesso e di resa. Le labbra che scivolano sul suo collo, che lo lambiscono, lo mordono, che bevono le scariche che attraversano la sua pelle.  
E il corpo di Loki che trema quasi nello stesso momento, che si aggrappa al suo e a quello di Quill, quando si scioglie tra le loro dita.  
Thor trattiene per un attimo il respiro, trattiene il proprio bisogno di lasciarsi andare, trattiene tutto ciò che sta per esplodere dentro di lui per guardarli, prima di stringerli a sé. Un mano dietro alla nuca di Peter, l'altro braccio attorno alla vita di Loki.  
Un amico, diventato un amante, e un fratello diventato un compagno e la sua stessa vita.  
  


| CONTINUA... |

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Approfondimenti:  
> (Perché voi credete di leggere una fanfic, e invece... ^O^)
> 
> \- Lezione di meteorologia -
> 
> C'è un aspetto su cui mi soffermo in tutte le fic, forse lo avete notato.  
> Il richiamo tra i poteri di Thor e Loki quando si uniscono, la parte Jotun di Loki che risveglia quella del Dio del Tuono, il Gigante di Ghiaccio che alimenta i fulmini di Thor.  
> E c'è un motivo.  
> Sapete come nascono i fulmini?  
> In un temporale, milioni di pezzi di ghiaccio urtano costantemente gli uni con gli altri, spinti da correnti ascensionali. I piccoli cristalli di ghiaccio si caricano positivamente e aleggiano nella parte superiore della nube, mentre i corpi ghiacciati più ingombranti (che chiamiamo solitamente “grandine”) si caricano negativamente e precipitano verso il basso. Questa separazione genera mega-volt di tensione elettrica, e come conseguenza il fulmine.  
> In meteorologia è stato stabilito che esiste una forte correlazione fra ghiaccio e fulmine, difatti la quantità di ghiaccio in una nube e i fulmini da essa generati hanno una relazione di dipendenza.
> 
> Ecco, io questa cosa la adoro e la sfrutto in ogni modo possibile per sottolineare il legame tra questi due personaggi, il bisogno che hanno l'uno dell'altro e, nei momenti di passione, l'intensità del loro rapporto che va oltre il piano fisico e sentimentale.
> 
> \- Lezione di elettrostimolazione -
> 
> Questa, più che una lezione, è un: non fatelo a casa! O piuttosto, visto che non siete semidei, Giganti di Ghiaccio o Celestiali, se lo fate, state attenti e fatelo in maniera sicura. ^O^  
> L'elettrostimolazione erotica è una pratica in cui si fa uso di corrente elettrica ultraleggera per stimolare i genitali e portare all'orgasmo. La corrente elettrica viene erogata tramite dei dispositivi che consentono di controllare l'intensità degli impulsi prodotti. È necessario affidarsi ad apparecchi creati appositamente per questo scopo, evitando cose fai da te. Ci possono esseri seri rischi di ustioni e di interferenza con la normale funzione cardiaca.


	3. TERZA PARTE

** | TERZA PARTE | **

  
Peter è di nuovo disteso sul tavolo, anche se non ricorda bene come ci sia tornato. Fissa il vuoto, là dove dovrebbe esserci il soffitto della nave.  
Riesce a fare solo quello, oltre che recuperare aria nei polmoni che sente scoppiare, in quel continuo su e giù frenetico che gli fa muovere convulsamente il petto.  
Il cuore batte all'impazzata, lo avverte nella gola, nella testa, nei fasci di nervi che pulsano ancora al ritmo dell'orgasmo e delle scariche che lo hanno manovrato a loro piacimento. I suoi occhi sono ancora appannati da un bagliore bianco che rende tutto sfocato e la sensazione di stare per perdere i sensi continua a sabotare ogni suo tentativo di muoversi.  
  
Loki è già scivolato a terra, tra le braccia del fratello. Quill avverte vagamente le due figure vicine ed è certo che lo stanno osservando. Forse si stanno godendo lo spettacolo del suo corpo nudo abbandonato in quel modo arrendevole. Esausto. Completamente sfinito, a causa di entrambi. E sì, si stanno anche godendo la loro vittoria schiacciante. Come sempre.  
Una mano scivola lungo la sua coscia in una specie di richiamo. Immagina a chi appartiene dal tocco deciso, dal calore del palmo, dalle dita forti che stringono sulla pelle, provocandogli un fremito. Gli sfugge un accenno di risata sbalordita al pensiero che il suo corpo gli stia sussurrando spudoratamente di volerne ancora, anche se è distrutto.  
Si fa forza e si tira a sedere, afferrando la mano che Thor rialza da lui per dargli un aiuto. Scende dal tavolo e per qualche secondo si blocca lì, appoggiato a esso, per recuperare il fiato che gli ansimi pesanti ancora gli stanno portando via.  
  
«Dove vai?»  
  
Lancia un'occhiata al Dio del Tuono a quella domanda. «Ah... solo... ho bisogno di un momento per...» indica a caso in lontananza e poi si gira per andare a prendere da bere, provando a sembrare stabile sulle gambe che, al contrario, lo stanno insultando a ogni passo che fa.  
  
«Sta temporeggiando?» Loki intanto si lascia abbracciare dall'altro asgardiano. Sono talmente vicini, stretti l'uno all'altro come se non potessero tollerare nemmeno un centimetro di distanza. Si accarezzano, il corpo di Thor ancora eccitato che si sfrega a quello del fratello nel bisogno incontrollabile, eppure senza una fretta evidente.  
  
Quill li guarda, mentre beve lunghi sorsi da una bottiglia. «Nah, sto bene. Ho solo sete... la ehm... idratazione e...» un altro sorso e il respiro ansimante «...quella cosa lì.» Se non fosse così spossato da ogni singola cosa successa, sentirebbe di certo la voglia di tornare da loro, di toccarli, di finire travolto da un altro amplesso fatto di magia e poteri arcaici dai quali si sente attratto da impazzire, tanto quanto lo è dai corpi divini che quei poteri li governano. _Cazzate! Raccontatene un'altra._ Niente può renderlo davvero spossato a tal punto da rinunciare ad altro sesso con loro.  
  
«Sta decisamente temporeggiando. Non credo ce la faccia a continuare,» mormora a sua volta Thor, con un sorrisino di scherno e un velo di provocazione nella voce.  
  
Peter torna al tavolo, posa la bottiglia e si appoggia con le mani al piano. «Oh ma voi andate avanti. Non fermatevi per colpa...» In un battito di ciglia vede davanti a sé il corpo dello stregone che viene rialzato e sbattuto sul tavolo. Se lo ritrova lì, a un soffio di distanza, e un istante dopo il Dio del Tuono gli è sopra, tra le ginocchia aperte del fratello. Una movenza serrata, impaziente, erratica, che li porta subito a unirsi, una bocca contro l'altra, le lingue che lottano, che leccano e scivolano dalle labbra per la troppa foga. «...mia.» Quill termina in un sospiro, mentre li fissa, immobile, incapace di indietreggiare e di smettere di guardarli.  
  
Dovrebbe sentirsi in imbarazzo a restare lì, ad assistere a quel loro momento di intimità, di passione, di amore, perché lo sa bene che non è mai solo sesso per loro. Eppure, ogni volta che li vede insieme gli sembra di stare guardando qualcosa di ultraterreno, qualcosa che trascende qualsiasi rapporto fisico e diventa davvero divino.  
Li guarda. Li guarda e basta, e ogni suo senso torna a eccitarsi tanto quanto il suo corpo, in quel turbine di emozioni, sensazioni, possessività ed erotismo che quel loro _amarsi_ trasmette.  
Vede l'istante in cui Thor si spinge tra le natiche di Loki, lo sguardo ancorato al suo, come se lo penetrasse anche con gli occhi, con il respiro che soffia sulla bocca socchiusa dell'altro, con le mani che si puntano dietro le sue spalle, che trattengono il corpo del fratello mentre le spinte iniziano. E sono potenti, veloci, incessanti.  
Vede lo stregone inarcarsi e poi cedere a ogni affondo, a ogni marchio che il Dio del Tuono gli lascia sul collo, quando viene privato delle sue labbra, a ogni gemito roco che dalla gola di Thor arriva al suo orecchio. E le sue mani salgono tra i capelli biondi scompigliati, si aggrappano, li tirano, strappano quelli che restano imprigionati tra le sue dita durante gli spostamenti improvvisi e violenti.  
Ed è violento, sì. Thor lo è sempre, ma con Loki lo è ancora di più. Una violenza fatta non solo di movimenti profondi e rudi, ma di piccoli gesti e di attenzioni che rimarcano l'appartenenza di uno all'altro. Thor non fa sesso con Loki, non lo scopa soltanto. C'è qualcosa che va oltre ogni comprensione, ogni logica, ogni legame umano, e Peter lo avverte, o meglio, la sua parte non umana lo percepisce. In qualche modo sente quegli esseri divini che si cercano, prendono possesso l'uno dell'altro, si fondono in un atto d'amore e di carnalità che richiama il vero potere ancestrale che possiedono.  
  
I loro corpi, in quel momento, sembrano appartenere a un'altra dimensione. Uno rilucente di scintille e saette che scivolano su di lui come un'armatura animata, e l'altro che le attira a sé, che le fa proprie e ne gode come per ogni carezza e ogni movimento che riceve.  
I fulmini lasciano le cicatrici lungo la pelle blu di Loki, che tuttavia svaniscono dopo solo pochi istanti, in un gioco di cristalli di ghiaccio che le fanno richiudere.  
È ipnotico e bellissimo e sensuale. Deve socchiudere le palpebre perché fa quasi male agli occhi.  
Non riesce ad ascoltarli, però. Capisce che si stanno parlando, che le loro labbra si muovono con parole, oltre che con i gemiti dell'estasi imminente, ma non può sentirli, come se quello scambio verbale gli fosse vietato.  
Poi Thor porta di scatto una mano sotto al mento dello stregone, lo tiene così, obbligandolo a quello sguardo silenzioso, intenso, penetrante.  
  
Dura troppo poco, o forse anche il tempo ha cambiato il proprio scorrere. Non sa quanto è passato, in realtà, da quando è iniziato quell'amplesso a quando un grido soffocato ed eccitato del Dio del Tuono gli fa capire che è arrivata la fine.  
Ma l'orgasmo è lì, evidente, sul volto contorto dal piacere di Thor prima che questi lo nasconda nell'incavo del collo del fratello.  
Quando li vede venire, Peter percepisce una specie di invisibile onda d'urto che lo colpisce e lo attraversa con un tremore dalla testa ai piedi. Chiude i pugni sul tavolo con un sorrisetto a incurvargli le labbra, mentre le braccia di Loki si chiudono con forza, possessività e tenerezza attorno al corpo ormai spento dell'asgardiano.  
  
«Beh, è stata una gran bella corsa.» commenta tra sé, tra i respiri ansimanti degli altri due, e allunga la mano per riprendere la bottiglia e alzarla verso di loro in una sorta di brindisi. Non la tocca, però. Dalle sue dita si sprigiona una luce azzurra che la colpisce e l'allontana, facendola rotolare sul tavolo. «Woh... che diavolo...»  
  
«Erano scintille?»  
  
Quill deglutisce, la fronte aggrottata e gli occhi bassi sul proprio palmo. «No,» risponde al Dio del Tuono, che si è rialzato in ginocchio tra le gambe dello stregone. «Era qualcosa di diverso. Ma non è possibile.» Cerca di non tirare subito quella conclusione, perché non ha alcun senso logico, eppure la sensazione che ha sentito attraverso i muscoli non l'ha mai dimenticata.  
  
Sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Loki, Thor allunga il braccio verso di lui. «Qui. Dammi la mano.»  
  
Peter avvicina il palmo al suo e da esso si sprigiona ancora quella luce, mentre tra le dita del Dio del Tuono, in una specie di risposta o, piuttosto, in un meccanismo di difesa, ballano delle saette.  
  
«Oh... forte...»  
  
«È il potere di un Celestiale.» Loki si rialza seduto, il blu della sua pelle svanisce dietro all'incantesimo. Avvicina la propria mano alle loro, come se volesse avvertire il tipo di forza che sprigionano, e la Gemma dell'Infinito sul suo polso, in rimando, emette dei profondi bagliori. «Forse i nostri lo hanno in qualche modo risvegliato.»  
  
«Ma non può essere. Mio padre ha detto che se la sua luce si fosse spenta, non ci sarebbe più stato alcun potere e sarei stato solo un mortale.»  
  
«Tuo padre era un bugiardo che ti ha mentito da prima ancora che nascessi, cosa pretendevi?» esclama subito lo stregone. «Che ti dicesse la verità proprio mentre stavi per ucciderlo? Quando l'unico modo per farti cambiare idea e salvarsi la pelle era minacciarti con ciò che avresti perso?»  
  
«Questa è una buona motivazione, ma non... non lo so...» Quill avvicina le mani e prova a concentrarsi, ad ascoltare in profondità, là dove un tempo aveva percepito quell'eternità potente in grado di creare e distruggere. E il cuore, soprattutto, proprio come Yondu gli aveva suggerito, perché è da lì che nasce tutto. Niente. Con tutta probabilità sembra solo uno stupido che si guarda le mani vuote con la speranza che si formi qualcosa.  
  
«Sei solo mezzo Celestiale, cosa vuoi fare? La potenza che ti ha generato è svanita. Sei debole, il tuo sangue è impuro e non ti sei più esercitato per controllarlo. Non puoi ancora fare più di così.»  
  
«Grazie tante, ora mi sento molto meglio.»  
  
«Potrebbe riuscire a padroneggiarlo ancora. È possibile?» Thor si rivolge al fratello e quest'ultimo sembra tentennare un po' prima di rispondergli.  
  
«È possibile.» Loki allora protende la mano verso Peter. «Prova così. Fai qualsiasi cosa stai facendo ma sulla mia.»  
  
Quill lo fissa incerto, anche col timore di poter fare qualcosa di sbagliato o pericoloso per lui. D'altronde l'unica esperienza materiale e volontaria che ha avuto con quel potere è stata quella che gli è servita per battersi contro l'essere che doveva essere suo padre. E fare del male al fratello di Thor non è di sicuro qualcosa che vuole davvero.  
Ma ci prova, dopo aver ricevuto in cambio un cenno di approvazione proprio dal Dio del Tuono. Porta la mano sopra a quella di Loki e prova ad ascoltare dentro di sé il battito nel petto che scandisce il tempo. Chiude gli occhi e inizia ad avvertire quel tempo dilatarsi, mutare, perdere i contorni per diventare qualcosa di diverso, qualcosa che non conosce confini. L'eternità. L'universo. Il tutto che li circonda, al di là dello stesso spazio. Rialza le palpebre ed è allora che tra le loro mani inizia a formarsi una forma turchese morbida e ondeggiante che presto assume le sembianze di un cubo.  
  
«Sembra...» Thor socchiude la bocca incredulo ed è il Dio dell'Inganno a finire per lui, sorridendo.  
  
«Il Tesseract, sì. Sta usando le memorie della gemma e lo sta ricreando.»  
  
«Cosa...?» Peter li guarda entrambi prima di sentire una specie di strattone alla mano.  
  
«Va bene, basta così.»  
  
Appena Loki richiude il pugno, la luce della pietra dello Spazio si spegne e la forma perde consistenza, diventando un alone che risale tra le dita di Quill fino a svanire.  
  
«È andata bene, vero?» chiede allora Peter con un sorriso esaltato, solo per stringere gli occhi e guardare male lo stregone alla sua replica.  
  
«Mediocre. Potresti fare di più.»  
  
«Sì, lo so che posso fare di più. Dovrei solo...»  
  
«Posso giocarci un po'?» esclama all'improvviso Loki, fissando il fratello. «Solo per divertirci e vedere cosa può fare, non gli farei troppo male.»  
  
«Ehi! Non sono un cucciolo da addestrare! E ti ricordo che potrei anche costruire un pianeta e distruggerlo... in linea teorica... forse... potenzialmente.»  
  
«Sono davvero terrorizzato.»  
  
Prima che il Dio del Tuono riesca a intervenire, la canzone rimasta ancora come sottofondo del loro dialogo si spegne.  
E un secondo dopo una voce: «Che state facendo?»  
  
Quill si gira di scatto verso la parete dove Gamora si è fermata a fissarli a occhi stretti, la mano ancora ferma sul pannello dal quale proveniva la musica.  
  
«Ah... noi stiamo... parlando dei nostri poteri?» Un po' più di convinzione sarebbe servita, ma d'altro canto è comunque la verità.  
  
«Oh, lo vedo che state confrontando i vostri poteri.»  
  
«No, Gamora... _parlando_... non...» Peter si zittisce quando la ragazza avanza fino a lui, lo sguardo basso a squadrare il suo corpo nudo, prima di alzarlo verso gli altri due che, nel frattempo, sono scesi dal tavolo.  
  
«Che cosa ti ho detto?»  
  
«Non senza avvisarti. Lo so. Ma è stata colpa sua... o sua.» Quill li indica entrambi, e quando vede Loki con un sorrisino malizioso, punta ancora l'indice su di lui. «È sempre colpa _sua_! Io stavo solo facendo la doccia.»  
  
«L'avevi già fatta,» interviene Thor.  
  
«E sta' un po' zitto tu!»  
  
L'altro alza le mani e stringe le labbra, ma a sua volta sorride divertito dalla situazione.  
  
Mentre Gamora è ancora ferma a osservarli, con un'espressione incuriosita da quel loro battibecco più che arrabbiata, Loki si appoggia con noncuranza al tavolo, le braccia tese davanti a sé.  
«Ha ancora il potere dei Celestiali,» dichiara dal nulla, rivolto alla ragazza appena arrivata. «È più forte di quello che lui creda. Posso provare ad aiutarlo a sviluppare le sue abilità, fintanto che siamo ancora più. Vi saranno utili in futuro.»  
  
«È così?» Gamora torna a parlare a lui, con una nota di stupore e apprensione nel tono. «Vuoi davvero usare il potere di quel pazzo maniaco?»  
  
«Non lo so, io...» Quill deglutisce, guardandola negli occhi. «Fa parte di me, fa _ancora_ parte di me. E io non sono come lui. Non sono Ego e questo potere... non è malvagio, credimi. Potrei usarlo per fare cose buone, per noi.»  
  
Qualche secondo di silenzio, poi la ragazza scuote la testa. «Non sono convinta. Ho visto cosa può fare. Ci stava uccidendo tutti, è troppo pericoloso.»  
  
«Mio padre lo era. Le sue intenzioni lo erano. Col tempo sono cambiate, diventando quella smania di conquista assoluta. Ma non succederà a me.»  
  
«Come lo sai?»  
  
«Lui era da solo. Io ho te. Ho voi. Ho la mia famiglia vicino.» Peter sostiene il suo sguardo fisso e intenso. Sa che non è facile farle cambiare idea, e sa anche che fare un discorso simile senza uno straccio di vestito addosso non lo rende molto credibile. Ma Gamora non dice niente, lo guarda a lungo, con un cipiglio serio, e Quill è consapevole che in quei casi deve solo lasciarla pensare senza insistere oltre. E difatti, dopo un po', è lei a parlare di nuovo.  
  
«Ok. Potete farlo.» Si volta verso i due asgardiani. «Voglio sapere ogni cosa. Ci siamo capiti? Ogni. Cosa.»  
  
Loki annuisce, per poi aggiungere: «Sarà davvero divertente.»  
  
«Sì, beh... non è che avessi bisogno del permesso, ma... ora siamo tutti d'accordo, yeeeh!» mormora Peter, fingendo di esultare, prima di tornare serio quando Gamora gli lancia un'occhiata di sfida, bloccandolo lì sul posto. «Cosa? Che...»  
La bocca della ragazza lo zittisce, sfiorando la sua in un bacio lento e provocatorio.  
Risponde un po' insicuro all'inizio, cingendole la vita con le mani, quando le labbra di Gamora iniziano a chiedere di più. Un brivido caldo lungo la schiena, il basso ventre che si risveglia al contatto col suo bacino. «Mm... è un bacio di incoraggiamento o...»  
  
«No.»  
  
Inarca un sopracciglio alla risposta secca. «No, ok. Quindi cos...»  
  
«Dove eravate rimasti?»  
  
Gamora lo blocca ancora, prima di accarezzargli il braccio per arrivare a prendergli la mano. Quill si sente trascinare di qualche passo e non gli serve immaginare le intenzioni dell'altra, perché la sua metà può essere soltanto una. O per meglio dire: due. «Ah, no, aspetta un attimo, non so se...»  
  
«Non so se...?» La ragazza si volta per fissarlo stranita, mentre indietreggia quel poco che basta per arrivare davanti al Dio del Tuono. Si appoggia a lui, il capo reclinato indietro a poggiare contro la sua spalla. Le basta mettersi in quel modo per far sì che Thor alzi entrambe le mani su di lei e le apra la chiusura del corpetto. È una provocazione che Peter ha già visto altre volte, una di quelle a cui non può assolutamente resistere. Perché quando vede le dita dell'asgardiano scivolare sotto la stoffa per toccarle il seno, quell'istinto di competizione ricomincia a bruciargli dentro, tanto quanto la sottile gelosia e la voglia di riprendersi prima Gamora... e poi avere entrambi.  
E di certo non è il solo a pensarlo.  
Se loro due stanno fissando lui, con quell'atteggiamento sensuale e provocatorio, c'è invece qualcuno che sta osservando ogni loro gesto.  
Loki è ancora appoggiato al tavolo e, nonostante la curva divertita delle sue labbra, sembra non perdere di vista gli altri due. Li sta controllando, li sta soppesando, sta decidendo come muoversi e solo quando riporta lo sguardo su di lui, Peter capisce che lo stregone ha scelto.  
  
«Si è arreso,» mormora allora Loki, passando piano dietro al fratello per portarsi sull'altro lato e arrivare a sussurrare all'orecchio di Gamora. «Non ce la fa a continuare. Ha detto di andare avanti senza di lui.»  
  
«Ehi! Non ho detto proprio così!»  
  
Ma il Dio dell'Inganno finge di ignorarlo e, dopo avergli lanciato un'occhiata, accarezza il collo della ragazza e con le dita le fa voltare il viso dalla propria parte.  
  
«Oh, non ce la fa?» Gamora socchiude le labbra contro quelle dello stregone, che sono arrivate a sfiorare le sue, e su di esse compare l'ombra di un sorrisino quando Thor interviene a propria volta.  
  
«Dice che è preoccupato per l'idratazione.»  
  
«È così importante?»  
  
«Mmm... probabilmente sì,» ribatte Loki, continuando quel bacio appena accennato mentre fa scorrere la mano sul suo ventre fino a spingerla tra le sue cosce per accarezzare piano col palmo la sua intimità.  
  
«Eddai, ho capito. Smettetela.»  
  
Un respiro profondo. Un altro. E alla fine Quill si passa le dita tra i capelli e, scuotendo la testa con una mezza risatina, avanza fino a loro. «Voi...» Li indica uno dopo l'altro per poi insistere con l'indice verso Gamora, la quale è tornata a fissarlo con un'espressione che non ha assolutamente niente di innocente. «Vi odio, lo sapete? Tutti quanti!»  
  
«Ce lo hai già detto. Una cosa come... dieci volte?» mormora la ragazza, allungando la mano per afferrare quella puntata verso di sé e trascinare l'uomo contro al proprio corpo.  
  
_Fino a farti male._ Peter ripensa alla frase della canzone, mentre la bocca di Gamora esige un nuovo bacio, mentre le meni di Thor gli cingono i fianchi e quelle di Loki scivolano sulla sua schiena... mentre tutto il suo corpo ricomincia a gridare.  
  
Fino a farti male. E ancora oltre. Non è poi così terribile, in effetti.  
  


** | FINE | **

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: E siamo alla fine anche di questa. Sì, è vagamente un finale aperto, ma vi lascio immaginare come può andare, adesso :3 Quest'ultima parte è stata tutta incentrata su Peter perché volevo mostrare una visuale esterna del legame tra Loki e Thor, e inoltre dargli un piccolo momento suo con Gamora, visto che dopo tutta la fanfic precedente se lo meritava anche :P  
> E comunque: sì, l'hanno ritrovata Gamora, ecco ^O^  
> Grazie per aver letto questo mio esperimento... e alla prossima <3


End file.
